


But I Don't Really Mind

by couldnt_careless



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, GUESS WHOS BACK BABY, I love them so much, Late Night Phone Calls, Late Nights, M/M, Phone Calls, Star Gazing, Texting, a lil smooch, i love them so much im breathless, im literally, midnight talking, tooth rotting? maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldnt_careless/pseuds/couldnt_careless
Summary: “Crowley, I love you, Simon.”Simon is silent before he carefully and quietly replies, “me, too.”I close my eyes, pulling my knees up closer to my chest and burying my head further into the blanket. “I always have…”Baz is awoken by a text from Simon, and they decide to spend the night talking over the phone.





	1. I wake up to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> well  
> hello there.  
> i,,,, may not have posted since february,,,,, maybe. maybe. but,,,, i am posting now woohoo
> 
> i have been on some sort of terrible writers block this whole time yes but yay i made something that i dont want to throw in the garbage :))))) i hope yall enjoy fluff also
> 
> (as alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalways thank you to my best friendo and beta,,,,, [chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_To_Paper/profile)
> 
> thank you so, so much for all the love on my last fic ily all so much honestly :')))))

My phone buzzes.

I groan, cracking my eyes open and blinking at the harsh light of it. I notice Simon sent me a message before it turns off.

I rub my face, reaching for my phone and yawning as I read the text.

**Snowflake: hey dont go to bed late ily 💞💕**

I grit my teeth, steadying the phone before I nearly drop it in my sleepy state. I reply back angrily, my eyes drooping.

**You: you woke mme up you little bitchboy**

I hide my face in my pillow, sighing.

**Snowflake: omg bazzzzz u arent using proper grammar omggg bAZZ💕💕💕**

**You: snow honestly its fucking 2am do you think im focusing on my spelling. Im not. Im focusing on being pissed.**

I click my phone off, rolling onto my back while I wait for Simon to reply. I’m not really that mad at him. I’ve been sleeping a lot better lately anyway. Well, only when I’m at Simon’s apartment.

My phone buzzes in my hand, and I open my eyes once more.

**Snowflake: im sorry i woke u up, but,,,, u wanna chat?**

I type back.

**You: we are chatting, snow.**

**Snowflake: yeah but like, not like that but,,, like calling? Like lets call?**

Oh, Simon Snow. Great with his words as always. Especially via text.

I flip onto my front, then feel uncomfortable so I just sit up, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. The floor is cold, and it wakes me up a little.

Only a little. I’m still bloody tired. 

My fingers stumble over the keyboard, but my vision is clearing up a bit. 

**You: i would love to.**

I tumble away from my bed, pulling on a pair of joggers while I grab the duvet, pulling it around me.

My phone starts humming with the beginning notes of Careless Whisper, and I answer the call.

“Hey, Snow,” I mumble into the phone, my voice quieter than I’d expected. And croakier. 

Simon chuckles quietly. “Hi Baz.”

I smile sleepily. “Hey.”

Dragging my heavy duvet across the floor, I go to my window and pull the curtains apart, sitting on the sill and pressing my forehead onto the cold, cold glass.

“Baz? You alright? You went quiet for a hot second there.” Simon’s voice is so velvety, even over the phone. So soft.

“Mhm, I’m fine,” I coo into the phone, watching the silent city beneath the window.

Simon starts talking again, and I can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m so sorry I woke you up, my darling.”

I laugh. Quietly. “It’s okay. I missed you.” Crowley. I must be really knackered to admit that.

“Me too.”

“Wait, but Simon.” I frown against the window. “Why were _you_ up?”

I hear him shifting. “I uh, left a paper a little late so I had to finish it all tonight. But it’s practically done now, don’t worry!” The phone goes all static for a moment, and then I hear him jumping onto his bed.

He carries on talking, and I let myself smile as I look up, into space. 

The stars are beautiful tonight. I can almost see constellations in the forms of Simon’s beautiful freckles and moles.

“I kind of miss, her, you know? I really want to see her soon.”

“Sorry, love,” I mumble. “I blacked out there for a minute. I assume you were talking about Wellbelove?”

I can practically see him nodding. “Yeah.”

I clutch the duvet tighter around me. “Maybe we can go and see her soon.”

“That would be nice.”

We go quiet. It’s not awkward. Just… reflecting. 

“What are you doing right now?” I whisper. 

“Uh,” he says. “I’m trying to see the moon.”

“Oh.” I grin, laying my hand out on the window. “I can see it.”

“Is it nice?”

“It is.”

“I’m glad.”

I laugh. “Crowley, I love you, Simon.”

Simon is silent before he carefully replies, “me, too.”

I close my eyes, pulling my knees up closer to my chest and burying my head further into the blanket. “I always have…”

There’s no reply. Rain slowly starts to dribble down onto the window, which then very quickly becomes an infinite amount of fingers trying to tap their way through the glass. I feel myself being lulled back into sleep, the dull, twinkling lights of the city a blur through my half-closed eyes.

“Baz?”

I stir a little. “Yes, Snow?”

“You were calling me Simon earlier.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

Simon sighs. “Okay, just.. I really like it when you call me by my first name.”

I rub my eyes, trying to stifle a yawn. “I know, love.”

“You should go to sleep, Baz.”

“Nooo,” I draw out the word dramatically. “Why?”

“Because,” he says, “it’s like, 3am.”

“We’ve been on the phone that long?”

“Yeah, and mines almost dead.”

“Plug it in, then,” I snap back not very snappily. I’m extremely tired.

“Baz,” Simon says. Nothing special, he just says my name. But it is special. My name doesn’t deserve to be on his tongue. “Go to sleep, darling.”

I smile because oh, sleepy Basilton loves it when Simon Snow calls him _darling._

“Alright, love,” I say.

“Yay.”

I slowly move off of the windowsill, my eyes drooping closed every other moment. I throw the duvet onto my bed, sliding under it.

Simon sighs happily. “There, see? Nice, yeah?”

I grin. “‘Course.”

I keep hold of my phone, putting it right by my head. 

“Stay with me, will you?” I ask Simon right before I fall asleep.

“I will, Baz.”

“Thanks, Simon,” I reply, snuffling into my pillow. Simon hesitates a second, then starts to hum a little song. It's quiet, and I don't recognise the melody, but Simon seems to know it. 

And that’s how I fell asleep; listening to his soft, beautiful words and sweet, sweet song. 

Oh, Merin. I love him so much. 

He has no idea, that Simon Snow. 

Simon Bloody Snow. Merlin, he’s going to be the end of me someday. 

But..

I don’t really mind. 


	2. Planting The Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it issss  
> thank u for reading :'))
> 
> sorry if it sucks, im also slowly starting to hate it lol  
> enjoy yall ;)

I’m out in the garden when my phone starts to ring, cutting off the song I had on.

I wipe my hands on my trousers and pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Snow.”

I laugh in surprise. “Why are you calling me?”

“Well, as much as I love sleep, it wouldn’t be a terrible thing if these phone calls became a regular ordeal, you know?” 

I nod even though Baz can’t see me. “Yeah.”

I slowly raise myself off the ground, smiling proudly at my work. 

“What are you doing right now?” Baz asks. He doesn’t sound so tired tonight.

“I’m in the garden behind our flat, y’know the one?” I reply. “I’m just fixing up some of the flowers and planting some new ones.”

“Really? At this unholy hour?”

I grin. “Yep.”

I tidy up all of my tools and grab my jacket, laying it out on the ground below me. I sit, then lie. Out here, the breeze is cool and mild.

“What about you?” I question. “What’s it like at Fiona’s?”

“Well,” Baz starts. He yawns. “It’s not as nice without you. I wish I could come over.”

“Why can’t you?” 

He falters. “Well, I am helping her move some furniture, and-”

“Well you’re not doing it right now, are you?” I snipe. “Come over, Baz.”

I start picking at the grass looking at the sky. “Please,” I beg, drawing out the word until-

“Crowley, okay! I’m heading out now.”

I beam. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he grumbles. I hear him shouting to his aunt.

I’m a little surprised. “Wait were you actually helping her with moving stuff? Like, at this unholy hour?” I say, quoting him from earlier.

“Yes, Snow.”

“You called me Simon.”

“What, yesterday?” I laugh and reply, “sadly, yeah.”

“I'm almost there.”

“Yay.” I pick a daisy just as I spot Baz in my peripheral vision.

“Hey!” I call, waving frantically. Baz sighs and I can see him shaking his head.

“Please don’t shout in my ear.” 

“Sorry.” I grin, ending the call as Baz sits down beside me. I scootch away, lying on my side and leaning on an elbow.

“Paint me like one of your french girls,” I joke, giggling a little. Baz raises an eyebrow. 

“Whatever you want, Snow.”

“Simon,” I correct, quickly putting the daisy behind his ear.

I smile at him, cupping his cheek. “My little flower boy.”

Baz lets himself laugh, swatting my hand away. “Stop that.”

I snort, lying on my back and gazing at the stars. That I can’t really see. Of course.

Baz stays sitting, just watching me. He looks surprisingly amazing with that flower, and looking down at me his hair is falling around his face.

It’s dark, but the moonlight is setting a silvery glow on everything. Fuck, Baz is so pretty. 

“You're so pretty,” I say out loud, reaching up for him and twirling a strand of his hair.

“You too, love.” He looks so dreamy.

My eyes start to droop, and very suddenly a strong gust of wind picks up, throwing Baz’s hair around.

I shriek, the cold climbing through my sweater easily. I stand up quickly, hopping from one foot from another.

“Be right back!” I squeal, jumping away from Baz and running to the front of our apartment block, letting myself in and jumping up the stairs two at a time. I reach our floor, and as I open the door to my apartment, Penny looks up from her work.

“Simon! What are you doing?” 

“Uh! One sec!” 

I go into my room and grab a blanket from my bed, jumping out again and waving Penny goodbye, letting myself out with a few brief words.

“Baz here got to go bye!”

I pull the door shut, catching a glimpse of Penny’s confused face before I rush back down to Baz.

He’s gone and made a daisy chain.

I sit down heavily, out of breath. “Brought- this-”

While I wrap the blanket around our shoulders, he very gently places the daisy chain atop my curls.

I giggle, looking up at Baz.

Shit he’s so fucking pretty.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Baz says quietly. My breath catches.

“I love you so much,” I whisper. 

I slowly, very, very, slowly, bring myself closer to Baz, hooking an arm around his neck and pressing our foreheads together.

“I don’t fucking deserve you,” I mumble. Baz pauses.

“Please don’t say that, Simon.”

I look into his eyes, and oh, fuck I’m lost in them- they're killing me, drinking me up and I’m stuck in their inky depths.

I press my lips to his gingerly. He’s cold, but I quickly warm him up. I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he all but practically melts into me.

I pull him down, and we stay like that all night, watching the moon set and the sun start to peak over the hedges.

Well. I do, at least. Baz fell asleep in my arms long ago.

I feel a little disappointed. Baz watched me sleep all those years, _and I only got one night._

I smile to myself as Baz slowly opens his eyes, groaning as he realises he has a class in twenty minutes.

_luckily there are plenty more to come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for reading  
> i hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading IVE WRITTEN ALL OF IT SO next chapter in two or,, three?? tomorrow??? days??? idk whenever you guys like
> 
> i've also got a-many a-ideas-ah so.. maybe i may be back..??


End file.
